Wooden chair seats having anatomically contoured surfaces with generally concave depressions have in the past required a manual belt sanding operation due to the difficulty in causing a sanding belt to conform closely to the contour. While generally satisfactory results have been achieved, the manual sanding operation has of course been relatively time consuming and an economic disadvantage in production.